bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:M0RGION
Gene tonic merge idea Since your proposal here would affect a bunch of articles, not just one, I am going to move the discussion to a Forum page. You can see it here: Forum:Merging Gene Tonic articles. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 21:56, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Re: repairing vandalism Great job helping me clean up after the vandalism that I found. I knew that only admins could delete the images he uploaded, but it never occurred to me that they could be replaced by uploading "newer versions"... I should have thought of that. "I've seen some shit" indeed! It would've been discovered eventually, but it's sheer coincidence that I even discovered it as soon as I did. I just happened to be awake because of insomnia. I'' just happened to be playing Bioshock again. I ''just happened ''to be using the maps on this site to find all the tonics and audio diaries that I missed the first time I played, years ago, and the vandalism ''just happened ''to be on the Olympus Heights page, which I just happened to be currently playing. If the vandal had waited a few more hours, I would already have moved on to Apollo Square and Point Prometheus. I have absolutely no idea why he chose to vandalize that particular page... the best guess that I can make is that he was using a sock account to "get revenge" on the site for removing one of his other edits on that page. That's just wild mass guessing on my part, though. Another idea I had is that maybe he chose what he thought would be a relatively obscure page to test the staff's response time in preparation for more vandalism. Had I not spotted him so quickly, who knows what he might've been able to get away with? In any case, thanks again for helping me clean that up. I'm not bothered by My Little Pony, but that ''other picture was just outright offensive. Signed, Marcus Spears Field Technician for Dell 13:05, June 16, 2013 (UTC) : Nice job of spotting that bastard's work so soon. It was fairly simple to grab the proper version of the page from the edit history and then replacing the pictures with appropriate reaction images. Fortunately the audience of BioShock isn't from the meeker end of the scale, so no "damage" would've resulted even if the vandalism would've gone unnoticed for a while. : M0RGION (talk) 13:29, June 16, 2013 (UTC) ::: That's true, but that doesn't stop me from wondering what the hell this bastard was thinking. On the other hand, given the subject matter of those pictures, I'm not sure I want to know. I wasn't particularly worried about the audience; I was more concerned about what else he might have gotten up to if he hadn't been caught. For all I know, he was "testing the waters" to see if it would be noticed, and was planning to vandalize more pages if it went unnoticed for a while. ::: 14:19, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :::: I wouldn't worry myself about what (if anything), goes on in the mind of a troll. Most likely he did it "for teh lulz". Here's hoping he got bored. :::: M0RGION (talk) 14:46, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Bored... and banned, I hope. Though the obviously random user name does imply that he wasn't worried about being caught; I'm pretty sure he had no intention of using that user name on a regular basis. So I agree with you; it was probably just "for teh lulz", but I'm one of those people that tends to think "better safe than sorry", which is why I drew attention to it. :::::: 15:33, June 16, 2013 (UTC)